10 Evolutions A Collection of Oneshots
by Erasecar
Summary: This is Sasuke......My boyfriend. I said, proud and happy that I could say that, happy because it felt so good to say that, happy because I felt that that was the truth.[Sasuke x Sakura]Implied OCCness!
1. He's Too Perfect

**Story title: He's Too Perfect**

**Author: Joey (female)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kare Kano, though I wish I did .**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

[Sakura's POV

I watched him from the corner of the ladies' bathroom entrance and smiled.

Sasuke was good to me, I thought as I continued to watch him.

There he was sitting in the centre of the food court, dozens of girls fawning over him while he waited for me. But surprisingly, that was all he was doing, waiting for me. He returned none of the looks the girls gave him, not even a side glance. He just sat back on the chair he was on and tapped the table with his long, slender fingers. I sighed and smiled as I stepped out of the hallway leading to the washrooms and walked towards him, clutching the handle of my book bag and grinning madly. Girls sat between me and him on the other round tables by ours' and gave me no room to get to him.

"Excuse me."I said, surprised at how quiet my voice was. It seemed like the girl subconsciously shoved her chair forwards and let me move on. I got to our table in a few seconds and sat down. I stared into his eyes that were trying hard to read mine and figure out why I was so happy but all I showed in my eyes was happiness.

That night I stayed at his home again, he had suggested that I move out of my big, empty house and move in with him, I agreed.

He laid down next to me and sighed. Closing his eyes he didn't bother to turn off the night lamp on the bedside table. I kissed him on the cheek before he could fall asleep and watched as a small smile came over his lips. His lips.

I lied down on my pillow and closed my eyes. Suddenly every sound became aware to me. The ticking of the clock, Sasuke's breathing pattern, the rustling of the leaves outside...

I waited 15 minutes until I knew he was asleep. Then I moved so that I laid on one arm, facing Sasuke. I moved closer to him so that our bodies almost touched. He was lying on his back so it was a perfect view for me to see everything.

I focused in on his facial features first.

His average sized forehead.Down to his perfectly shaped eyebrows. The tip of his perfect straight nose. The perfect curve of his flawless lips. I couldn't help but touch his lips. I trailed over them lightly with my index finger and middle finger. I curled up my hand a little and stroked his cheek once, temple to the side of his lips. Taking my hand back I looked at his chin, narrow but soft.

His black hair that laid out onto the pillow, framed his face nicely.

His neck, the perfect size to match everything. I could see part of his barely noticeable collar bones. His long arms, a little muscled but I wouldn't prefer it any other way, were an undisturbed mass of pale skin. His perfect-length fingers curled lightly by his sides. I took a hold of his hand and stroked the length of each finger lightly. I sighed.

"What did I do to deserve you?"I whispered to myself.

"You were born."He said as he gripped my hand and opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ohnestly Sasuke, you're too good for me. You're barely ever arrogant, never that selfish, always kind to me...And so much more! I feel like you're missing out on a lot, being with me. Tons of beautiful girls out there waiting to grab you and run away! It makes me feel bad to know I'm keeping you from better things."I said, thinking about all those young, pretty, eligible girls today in the food court.

He looked at me with an amused expression, arching a perfect eyebrow and opening his lips.

"Is that it?"He asked, still amused.

"Isn't that enough?"I asked, a bit offended by his expression.

He sighed. He leaned his head on his hand and looked at me, I was now sitting up.

"Sakura, my little fool. You think if I didn't want you, you'd be lying on my bed, beside me, right now? I could have any girl I wanted, but it's only you I need. You don't know how happy you make me everyday. When I see you in the kitchen making breakfast, or lying in bed sleeping peacefully. Just your face makes me feel good. I couldn't want----No, need anything more."

"But----"

"I love you, my silly little piggy."He said as he lied down again and pulled me into a hug.

Tears sprang up into my eyes as I realized that that was the first time he had said he loved me in our relationship.

"Oh, Sasuke."I said, as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

* * *

We stepped onto the train the next morning, heading to a famous park Sasuke wanted to take me to.

I held onto a bar as he stood beside be. I looked outside the window as I noticed the unusually bright day, never the less, it made me happy.

Then Sasuke took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. His right hand gripped the bar in front of me.

I looked up at him, puzzled since it was usual me who held his hand first.

He smiled down at me. "I don't want to get separated." He said as he gripped my hand tighter, when a person trying to get farther into the train pushed us a little. Sasuke stepped behind me and put his right hand around me to the bar I was holding. Now I was surrounded by him. His hand still holding mine.

I gripped his hand gently and smiled.

It was true that Sasuke was too good for me, but as long as he didn't mind, I guess I wouldn't think about it too much. Even when I look like a distorted painting beside the statue of Adonis, I would be proud. Happy to say, 'This is Sasuke, my boyfriend...My husband...My soul mate'.

I felt lucky, this handsome creature that was perfect in every way, only loved me, only needed me, only wanted me. And I, in return, only loved him, only wanted him, only needed him.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura!"Said an elderly lady as she walked towards us in the busy market place.

I recognized her and waved, she was a friend of my late mother.

"Wow, you have grown so much!"She said as she looked at me from top to bottom.

She was smiling wide and her eyes just showed pure happiness.

"Oh, and who's this?"She asked, looking at Sasuke, her smile still in place.

"This is Sasuke...My boyfriend." I said, proud, happy that I could say that, happy that it felt good to say that, happy that I felt that that was the truth.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I stole some ideas from Kare Kano and I apologize for that. **

**I'm not a very good write but I love to make stories and things so I write anyways .**

**Please review, if you can.**

**Thank you for reading!**

** -Joey**


	2. Man Toy

**I wrote this when I was bored and I've had this sort of idea for a while now so fueled with the right music I made this!**

**Author: Joey (female)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sakura produced a muffled scream into her pillow as she heard loud cheering noises from outside. Recently, she had gotten up to shut the open windows, pulled down the curtains, put a pillow over her head, and plugged her ears with ear plugs. 

"Sasuke!"She whispered trying her best not to yell.

"Mmmm?"He asked from beside her.

She got up on all fours and stomped out of bed.

"Do something about that!"She demanded as she parted the curtains and pointed at the mob of fan girls in the Uchiha manor's driveway.

"I can't. They won't listen. Don't worry about it, it will stop after another hour."

Sakura groaned as she pulled at her hair.

"You said that two hours ago!"She complained, falling to her knees.

Unluckily, the night before Sakura and Sasuke had gone out partying with their friends to celebrate Neji's proposal to TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura had stayed out pretty late.

And now, today of all days was Valentine's Day! The day for girls to come to Sasuke's door step and ogle over him. He had explained to her that if he showed himself to the girls he would only be buried with boxes of sweets and marriage requests.

"Sasuke-kun!"A girl from outside shrieked as she cupped her mouth with her hands and looked through the window to Sasuke's room.

Sakura groaned as she stood up and stomped a strong foot down.

"That's it!"She yelled as she fiercely stomped downstairs, her orange ear plugs caught in her tangled hair, her eyes bloodshot from sleep deprivation. Oh those fan girls outside were going to get a hell of a pummeling.

Sakura stomped down the stairs of the Uchiha mansion and walked straight to the door. Throwing the door open she came face to face with a wide eyed red head.

Sasuke followed, curious about what was about to happen. He stopped at the stairs as the eyes from outside darted back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"Some of the large group, that didn't care or didn't know that he had his girlfriend in the house, shrieked.

"What are you doing here Haruno?"The red head, or Karin, hissed with a stinging venom in her voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she glared straight at Karin.

"Get out."She spoke, her voice low but dangerous.

"No, do you think I, Karin, would be intimidated by someone as low class as you Haruno?"She said, gesturing to herself and then pointing a red nail polished, finger at Sakura.

Fire ignited in Sakura's eyes as she started to exhale harsh breaths.

"Leave! Get out! Sasuke is mine, and mine alone! So, get. The. Fuck. Away from him!"Sakura boomed, as she prepared to shut the door. But to Sakura's surprise, Karin had stuck her foot out, stopping the door from closing.

"There's no sign, nothing that really proves that Sasuke is yours."Karin said provokingly. Sakura steamed as she grabbed an ad from the door side table and grabbed a black sharpie from a small stationary, set on a desk in the living room. Pressing hard so that loud streaking sounds and the stench of marker filled the air.

Harshly ripping a piece of tape from a dispenser she stormed towards Sasuke and stuck the sign to his forehead.

The sign read, 'SAKURA'S MAN TOY'. In big bold black underlined letters, and as to prove her sign true she lifted up the piece of paper and crashed her lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke could hear her harsh breathing, his eyes wide with surprise but he soon reacted, holding her face with his hands as the sign stayed in between Sakura's fingers. She pulled apart, Sasuke's arms around her waist, making sure she wouldn't fall off the stairs. Smirking, she stared straight at Karin and arched a perfect eyebrow.

All the girls outside were wide-eyed, shocked at their Sasuke being kissed by the most unworthy of the bunch of girls from their school, they gaped in horror.

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers as he held on tight to her, she hooked her legs around his waist as he went down the stairs. Walking towards the door, he winked as he saw Karin's expression and closed the door which was now unblocked by Karin's foot.

He let Sakura go as he smiled at her down at her, their foreheads touching. She took the sign off and crumpled it into a ball with one hand. Throwing it aside she kissed him once again, hooking her legs around his waist again as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**There, I hope the bit of bad language in there didn't bother anyone.**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed it and hopefully, you'll review! Flames are accepted, but not too harsh please.**

**I'm not really proud of my recent works but I had to get it out of my system so I really, really** **hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Pimple Cream

**I wrote this story based on my pimple which is not really in the centre of my forehead but my family members keep bringing it to my attention. So turning my annoyed mood into a better direction I funneled all my pimple worries into this story, not that I'm getting married or anything. **

**Story Title: PIMPLE CREAM**

**Author: Joey (female)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**She stormed around the house, fuming and fussing. Her hair tied up in a bun and her bangs clipped back. 

Running to the washroom she slammed the door shut and screamed.

Breathing hard she eyed the huge red pimple dead centre her large forehead and frowned.

Reaching into the make-up cabinet she grabbed a small bottle of concealer and dabbed it on her pimple. It did not go away.

It was slightly lighter than before but the huge bump was still very prominent.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"She cursed as she poured a large amount concealer on her hand and rubbed profusely over the thing.

"Sasuke!"She hollered, as if he hadn't heard her screaming the first few times. He was already gingerly standing outside the bathroom door leaning on the wall. He was clad in a black suit, and black tie. His hair gelled into it's regular shape but more neat.

"Sasuke! What am I supposed to do about this?!"Sakura yelled as she opened the washroom door and pointed at the pimple on her forehead which sadly, didn't really need pointing out.

Sasuke lost the small speech he had prepared in his mind to comfort her about whatever facial problem she was having but he didn't know that it was something this big.

After gaining his composure he shrugged.

"Whatever, you can't even notice it."He lied, straight through clenched teeth. She gasped as she saw the remorse in his eyes.

"Even you think its big!"She wailed as she shut the door and slid to the floor.

In a few more minutes Sakura was supposed to meet Sasuke's family, and with them being such a high class family she needed to look her best, especially since they were going to get blessings from his parents on the idea of their marriage. Of course with her parents a simple shirt and jeans would have been nice but with the Uchihas it was a formal affair. Sasuke's mother had already kindly sent over a dress she thought would fit, her assumption based on a picture Sasuke had given her. He had already told Sakura that his mother said that she thought Sakura had a beautiful complexion and a sweet face to boot. But now this sweet face had a not so sweet red dot on it.

Sasuke could hear sobs as he winced.

Then an idea popped up in his mind.

"Sakura."He said, knocking on the door lightly.

"What?"She said, her voice sounding annoyed.

"Just put your hair over it."He suggested although he had just put the image in his mind of Sakura's long bangs covering the top half of her face.

After hearing some drawers open and some shouts of pain the door opened to reveal a Sakura with lengthy pink locks covering her eyes up to the tip of her nose.

Even though her eyes were concealed he could still make out the 'yeah-and-go-like-this' look she was giving him. He took her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom doorway. Taking her over to her impressive hair product collection, he picked out a hair straightener and a curling iron.

Sitting her down on a chair he untied her lose bun to watch her long pink hair tumble out. Parting her bangs, more on the left side than the right. He took the right side in his hands and straightened them. At first there was just a large amount of angled pink hair in her face but then he curled it so that it slanted down, getting longer as the length reached the end of her ear.

So now the right part of her hair was curled, the top part covering her pimple in the slant but not getting in the way of her sight.

He unplugged the appliances and set them down as he stepped back and admired his work.

She touched the her bangs lightly as she considered the look, then looking up at Sasuke, a bright smile on her face, her lips parted.

"Where did you learn how to do this?"She asked, gesturing to her bangs.

"I've watched you do your hair too much."He explained, his hands in his pockets.

She smiled even wider as she threw her arms around him.

"I love having a boyfriend as smart as you Sasuke-kun!"She said, pecking him on the cheek.

She bounced away as she picked up her red dress placed on the bed Sasuke and her shared and walked back into the bathroom.

Sakura was happy but slightly puzzled at why she hadn't thought of this solution better.

Slipping on the long red dress she zipped it up at the side and admired herself. Her dress was a crimson red, sleeveless. There had been a loop at the top she put her head through to hold it up. The dress was tight, making her curvacious body a bit more noticeable. The dress was also a bit sparkly, glittering when under the light.

She put her hair up into curly up-do as she curled the strands of hair that elegantly fell from the group. Putting on beautiful diamond earrings she grabbed a small red hand purse and stepped out of the washroom.

Walking down the a conjoining staircase she felt like one of those Princesses that walk elegantly down the stairs, in a chandelier lit room, the Prince's eyes wide with surprise and astonishment, silently praising the Princess for her beauty and fighting his inner demons to not leap onto her and...And that was exactly what Sasuke was doing, watching a seductively attractive Sakura step down the stairs with as much grace as a ballerina.

He held out his hand when she reached the last step and took her hand lightly as she put her hand in his.

She stepped into her simple red heals, and slightly staggered as she stepped on the end of her dress.

The two laughed lightly as Sasuke supported Sakura, he raised his hand to push her bangs to the side, and let them fall just to reach the perfect angle to block her 'acne'.

The two drove to the fancy restaurant in silence, Sasuke occasionally at Sakura only to meet her glance, both blushed and laughed slightly at there behavior.

Sasuke helped Sakura down some steps as they saw Sasuke's parents and his brother sitting around a large round table.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onee-sama, this is Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend."Sasuke said formally as Sakura slightly bowed her head in greeting.

"Sasuke, you have chosen quite a dazzling beauty to be your bride, my son."Uchiha Fugaku said, his eyes crinkling as he formed a big smile. Mikoto clapped her hands together lightly as she saw in her husband's eyes nothing but approval.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san."Itachi spoke as he smiled at her. She smiled back, as she again bowed her head a little.

Sasuke pulled out a chair for Sakura as she sat down, he sat next to her.

The meal was filled with friendly chatter as Sasuke's family learned more about Sakura and her family, her past, etc.

Finally the meal was coming to an end as Uchiha Fugaku smiled.

"Sasuke,"he said with his deep and rough, yet gentle voice,"your mother and I approve of your union with Sakura."

Motoko smiled as she nodded. Itachi offered a smile as he eyed the couple smiling at each other.

"Sakura-san, you must promise us that you will take care of our son when ever he befalls ailment,"Sasuke's father said. Sakura nodded as she gripped Sasuke's arm.

"We know our son can be a little hard headed but seeing that he loves you so much I'm sure you'll be able to make him change his ways."Mikoto spoke as she looked at Sakura, then Sasuke.

Sakura nodded happily as she tried to hold back half of her emotions.

On one side she was happy that Sasuke's parents and his brother had approved and on the other side she was happy that none of them seemed to notice Sakura's pimple. She looked gratefully at Sasuke as he met her gaze with his. They looked at each other lovingly.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan, I have a wonderful face cream that will help you get rid of that pimple on your forehead," said Mikoto, as she shuffled through her bag. She brought out a round bottle, that had on it, 'PIMPLE CREAM' on it in light green to pink letters.

* * *

**Forgive me for spelling mistakes, at first it was just like a rant but then I turned it into a story so some of the parts in here I just wrote without really thinking. **

**Thank you for reading! And please review if you have time! **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**-Joey-chan**


	4. I Do

**I know I haven't posted in forever, but I lost my interest in SasukexSakura stories for a while.**

**I hope you like this story, just a little idea I've had for a while.**

**Please comment if you can!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as much as I wish I did.**

**-Joey-chan**

* * *

There's a couple reasons why every kid in Konoha know each other. But only one is the most straight forward. To play a very popular game called, "Marriage".

Children were seated quietly around the three others who were standing. Everyone had a big grin on their face.A young boy with slack posture but anxiousness in his eyes stood face-to-face with a bright, excited, young girl with blond hair, bangs clipped back by red barrettes.

Before the pair, a pink-haired girl stood. She smiled brightly as she receited the lines she had fallen in love with the day she first heard them.

''Nara Shikamaru, do you take Yamanaka Ino, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for bet-better or for worse, for richer o-or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love a-and to cherish 'till death do you part?" She hadn't gotten it all down properly but she was only six, so it was the best it could be.

"I do,"he said, his eyes were lazy but the smile on his face was big and bright.

"And do you, Yamanaka Ino, take Nara Shikamaru, to have and to hold, from this day for--"Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino cut in.

"I do!"Ino yelled as she put her hands in Shikamaru's and kissed him on the cheek,the kids in the crowd started to serenade the two with the wedding march.

Shikamaru and Ino walked down the little grass path, hand-in-hand. And once they reached the end, Shikamaru planted a small kiss on Ino's cheek.

"Yey!!"She shouted as she jumped up and down, and all the other kids clapped.

Even though these group of friends had played this game over a hundred times, they had never gotten tired, every single time was just as exciting as the first. But for one, sadness was starting to slowly overcome the joy of the pretend event.

Sakura watched from where she stood, her lips stretched out into a wide smile, but her eyes were touched by a hint of sadness.

For how long the few kids had started playing this game, Sakura was always the 'pastor'. She could understand it was because she knew the lines best but she too wanted to 'get married' too.

Ever since Sakura's mother had told her about marriage, Sakura had fallen in love with it. Of course her mother didn't tell her about divorce and arguing but leaving out the add-ons until the future wouldn't hurt. And so Sakura had looked at marriage as sacred.

Two people falling in love, meant for each other, who pledged to stay with each other forever. True love, every girls dream. Hers as well.

"Who else is getting married today?"Ino asked, she pouted at the thought of the game being over so fast. Only she had gotten married today.

The kids looked around at each other, and then back at Ino.

"I know!Let's play again tomorrow!"Yelled one kid from the bunch.

"Aw,"Ino whined as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

And then the kids got up and retreated to their homes. It was already early evening. Dinner time for the villagers.

"Well, thanks Sakura! You're the best pastor ever!"Ino said as she poked the other girl in the forehead.

"No problem Ino-chan!"Replied Sakura as she gave her best friend a grin.

"I gotta' go eat dinner now so see you tomorrow!"Ino said as she walked back to Shikamaru and took his hand.

"Walk me home Shika-kun!"Ino commanded as she pointed in the direction of her house.

"But I'm hungr-"

"Walk me home!!You're my husband!!"Ino complained as she frowned.

"Fine,"Shikamaru replied as he headed off in the direction she pointed.

"Love you Shika-kun!"Ino said as she took hold of his hand again and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura sighed as she watched the two walk away.

"I think they'll get married for real one day."She said to herself as she nodded. Turning herself, she walked back to her own home.

* * *

The next day at lunch, all the kids started coming to the field. Some kids were already there, running around and playing with sticks.

Parents watched from afar to make sure their kids were safe.

"Let's play Marriage!!"Kiba said as he eyed the shy Hinata sitting by herself.

"Okay!"Everyone agreed as the usual bunch gathered together.

But this time there was one kid who hadn't been there before. In fact, none of the children had seen this boy before.

"Neh, who are you?You're cute! Wanna' get married?"Asked a girl as she peered into the raven-haired boy's eyes.

"I'm Sasuke,"he said as he sat down behind everyone. He was smart enough to know he wasn't completely accepted into this group yet.

"So you wanna' get married then Sasuke-kun?"The girl asked again. Sasuke shook his head without hesitation and stared ahead.

"I don't like playing games."He answered. The little girl pouted but stay seated next to him.

Sakura walked to the front of the bunch and waited until one pair came up. Naruto who was a new kid in the bunch had somehow made Hinata gather the courage to get up. Kiba was upset as he pulled grass out from the ground. Shikamaru watched his friend take his anger out on the poor grass.

"Sakura-chan! I want to marry Hinata-chan today!"Naruto yelled as he took Hinata's hand and smiled. She blushed a deep red and nodded.

Sakura giggled.

"Okay then!"Sakura said as she cleared her throat. "Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Hyuuga Hinata as yo-"

"I do, believe it!!"Naruto yelled. He earned a slap on the head from Sakura for that. He furiously rubbed his head as Sakura moved on to Hinata.

"Okay then. Do you Hyuuga Hinata take Uzumaki Naruto to have and to hold, from this day f-forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till de-death do you part?"Sakura said

Hinata paused for a moment but then nodded,"I-I do."She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You may kiss the bride."Yesterday Sakura wasn't able to say this because Ino had already done it but she squeezed it in today.

Naruto laughed as he puckered his lips and planted one on Hinata's cheek. Hinata's cheeks got even rosier as she looked down.

Taking hold of Hinata's hand, Naruto lead the two down the small path. And like usual the kids hummed the wedding march.

At the end of the path Naruto hugged Hinata tight and smiled.

Everyone 'awwwed' as Naruto swung Hinata around.

Although everyone else was looking at Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke had his eyes on the pink-haired girl up front.

She looked sad. He had watch these kids play this game before and he knew that she had never once gotten married.

"Anyone else?!"Ino yelled as she was about to drag Shikamaru up there again.

Sasuke raised his hand and coughed.

"I want to get married."He said. All eyes turned to the kid no one had noticed and then at the girl beside him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"The girl yelled as she was about to throw her arms around Sasuke.

He backed away and stood up. Giving her a slightly apologetic look he walked to the front, right up to the pink-haired girl.

"Do you want to get married?"He asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke asked her this, she heard his name from the girl yelling it out.

Everyone watched the two.

Sakura wanted to say yes so bad but no one but her knew the words.

"Yeah but,"she started.

Sasuke gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh oh, Sakura! I want to say the words!"Ino shouted excitedly as she ran up to the front of the crowd and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I know the words! I really do! I want to say the words!!"She kept saying.

Sakura laughed as the excitement of the moment caught up to her. Sasuke held out his hand to her and Sakura took it.

He stepped to the side to face her as she did the same to face him.

"But hey Sasuke? What's your last name?"Ino asked.

"Uchiha."He replied as he smiled at her. You could swear she looked like she was going to faint.

"O-Oh, okay."She said.

"Okay, okay! Let's get started!"Ino said.

The children hushed as Ino cleard her throat.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura, as your wife?"Ino said, honestly she didn't know the words, but she wanted Sakura to have fun so she volunteered.

Sakura shot Ino an upset look but looked back at Sasuke as he took her hand.

"I do!"He said cheerfully.

"And do you Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke, to b--"

"I do!I do!I do!"Sakura said as she giggled.

"Kiss the bride now!"Ino commanded. And with that Sasuke gave Sakura a short peck on the cheek.

"I now pr-pronounce you, man and wife!"Ino yelled. Sakura had never thought about saying that before, which surprised her that Ino did.

Sasuke turned to the path and lead Sakura down the path.

It felt better for Sakura than she thought it would to finally be the one serenaded instead of the one serenading.

Sasuke gave Sakura another kiss as all the girls gritted there teeth with fake smiles on. All the guys chuckled at how funny the girls looked.

* * *

** -18 years later-**

"I do." Sakura said, loud and clear for everyone in the packed hall to hear. She took Sasuke's hand and slipped the golden wedding band onto his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss the bride."The pastor said, a gentle smile graced his face.

Sasuke placed one hand on Sakura's back and another behind her head. Pulling her closer, he gave her a real kiss not like the kisses he gave her when they first got married when they were six.

Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke's neck and accepted Sasuke's kiss, kissing him back as well.

The two parted, saving the rest for the honey moon, and the crowd applauded. People cheered, as Sakura saw her mother dabbing at tears on her cheeks from the first row of the pews. Her now mother-in-law was also wiping away tears of joy, as Sasuke and Sakura made their way down the aisle.

The people in the hall started following the two out of the great building, still cheering as they headed for their car. The two would be heading to the airport to go on their honeymoon to Hawaii right away.

But quickly, Sakura stopped. Clutching the bouquet in her hands. She heard the clicking of heels behind her as all the woman bunched together to catch the flowers. Shutting her eyes, Sakura held the flowers out in front of her and flung her hands back. Letting go of the flowers she turned once the sound of the women grew louder with excitement.

"Yes!"An unforgettable voice shouted.

"Sakura-chan, I caught it!!"Ino yelled as she waved the bouquet in the air.

Sakura smiled as Ino ran to Shikamaru and continued waving to her.

Sasuke walked her to the white car and opened the door for her. She slowly got in, being careful so the train of her dress wouldn't get caught in the door. Once all of her and her dress were in the car, Sasuke shut the door carefully and got in from the other side.

She waved through the window she'd opened as the driver started heading towards the airport.

"Bye!"She yelled.

Shutting the window once they'd turned the corner. Sakura breathed a sigh of a relief,"Oh wow."She was exasperated.

Sasuke, unexpectedly gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

Sakura giggled at the memory of the first.

"And this all started with a silly game."Sakura said as she took a hold of Sasuke's hand.

"Love at first marriage huh? I'd never thought that that first time I played that game, I would become permanently bound to you."Sasuke said, pulling Sakura closer.

Sakura laughed again.

"I guess I figured it out earlier than you then,"Sakura replied as she leaned her head on Sasuke's white clad shoulder.

"When?"He asked.

"The very first time I said 'I do' to you."Sakura _Uchiha_ answered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Sorry if I didn't get all the things the pastor is supposed to say!**

**Please comment if you can and thank you for reading!  
**

** -Joey-chan**


	5. Because

**I wrote this to sort of be the counter part of "He's Too Perfect" but it kind of became it's own thing.**

**I know it's really short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto D:!**

* * *

Maybe it's her devotion towards me I love about her...Well, I know I like that about her already.

Maybe it's the way she sneaks looks at me, thinking I don't notice...No, I've always looked away just to see if she would look...

Maybe it's how she fusses over every single scratch I get no matter how big or small...No, I get cuts on purpose so she'll make a big deal out of it...

Maybe it's because she always blushes when I look at her or make contact with her...Well, I know I like the rush of colour that always floods her cheeks.

Maybe it's because she's become so mature...I have to admit that she is very appealing now.

Or maybe it's because of the fact that she always seems to attract my attention, that I love her.

No, I think...That I love her because she's mine. Because she's willing to be mine.

Sasuke smirked as he was pleased with his conclusion.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you smirking about?"Sakura asked as she sat down beside him on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned to her and looked into her sparkling green eyes, that were filled with curiosity.

Oh, and I love her because she's cute. He thought to himself as he pinched the edge of her nose.

She blushed and put her hand over her nose as she looked down.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun."She stuttered.

"You want to know why I love you?"He asked out of the blue. Her eyes shot up towards him. Nodding her head she eyed him anxiously.

"Because you're so perfect."He said as he pulled her hand away from her nose and moved in closer towards her.

Giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She was still quite stunned but her body took the liberty to react to the action.

When they parted they were both breathing a little too quickly.

Sakura gave a small laugh as she smiled. Gazing into his black orbs.

"You know why I love you?"She asked, smiling to herself.

He tilted his head to the side, now his face was overcome with curiousity.

Her smile became bigger, as she pinched his cheeks.

"Just because."

* * *

**Really hoped you liked it!**

**Comment if you can please ;**

** -Joey-chan**


End file.
